


My House of Stone, Your Ivy Grows, And Now I'm Covered In You

by love_u_always_mom



Series: Musical Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Wings, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Homophobic John Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Sam Winchester, but only mentioned in passing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_u_always_mom/pseuds/love_u_always_mom
Summary: Dean isn't familiar with the concept of internet search history, and Sam sees what's been on his brother's mind lately. With Sam's help, Dean and Castiel find each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Musical Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Fics For Miles





	My House of Stone, Your Ivy Grows, And Now I'm Covered In You

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this in spring 2020 right after I finished watching it for the first time, which was right around the time that it took a hiatus because of the virus that shall not be named. Toward the end as I was finishing it tonight I had no idea where the fuck it was going, it just kinda finished itself so I really hope you enjoy it!

Sam ignored Dean’s brooding as he opened up his laptop and pulled up google. When he clicked to type, however, his eye caught on the search history that was most definitely not his own.

how to come out

bisexual

am i gay

am i in love

thinking of my friend to much

miss my best friend more than normal

After a few moments of surprise that Dean missed, Sam subtly investigated the history before closing the computer again. No one else had been in the bunker in weeks, let alone since he had used his computer yesterday. Just to be sure, though…

“Hey Dean, did you use my computer last night?”

“Yeah,” he answered distractedly, “couldn’t find the cord for mine.”

Sam sighed, not sure how to open the subject. Finally Dean seemed to realize that something was abnormal and looked up. “Something wrong?”

Sam chose his words carefully. “You know that dad and I butted heads or disagreed entirely on almost… everything, right?”

“Kinda hard not to notice man. Why?”

Sam opened his mouth, closed it partially, then opened it again. Dean gave him his usual ‘any day now’ look. Sam sighed. “Dad may have been a raging homophobe, but I’m not. You can trust me, and you can talk to me. You’re my brother.”

“Uh… what?” came Dean’s ever so eloquent reply. 

He had to roll his eyes a little. “Go to google, click the search bar and the last few searches pop up automatically.” Dean’s skin went pale, then splotchy red as he fought a blush. “I’m just saying you can talk to me about anything. Even Cas.” 

On that note, Sam got up to continue his research in his room, leaving Dean to process the conversation.

* * *

It took five weeks, eight cases of beer, a half dozen bottles of whiskey and nearly being slaughtered by a nest of very strange Djinn Vampire hybrids for Dean to finally start talking. Even then, he had to be drunk first.

“You know, I love the color blue,” Dean said thoughtfully.

“Uh, yeah, I know you do,” Sam offered back. Dean could be repetitive when he was drunk, he was used to it by now.

“The sky, the Djinn… Cas’s eyes.” The third was quieter, more thoughtful. 

Sam grunted quietly in acknowledgement, letting Dean know he was listening, but avoided interrupting. He could tell when his brother was about to go off into a monologue, and knew better than to cut in or speak.

“It’s like,” he continued after a moment, “you see blue eyes every single day and they’re so common it doesn’t seem like anything special. Even Cas, just like a lot of the girls, you look at them every day and it’s nothing special. But then I woke up one day, looked in his eyes like every other day for years and all of a sudden it was the most beautiful color I’d ever seen. Never seen anything like it before, and every day since I… I’m in love, Sam. I’m in love with Castiel, the fucking angel.” Dean threw back another shot of whiskey. “I’m going to bed.”

“Night Dean.”

Sam sat, quiet and contemplative for quite some time, maybe an hour or more but he had lost track, when the door opened. Sam looked up to see Cas treading slowly down the stairs and did his best to hide his surprise. As much as he wanted to help Dean, because he was becoming more sure by the day that Dean’s feelings weren’t unrequited, it wasn’t his business to share. 

“You needn’t trouble yourself Sam. Whether I am in Heaven or on the other side of the earth, I hear my name spoken aloud as clearly as when I am in the same room. I can also hear thoughts about myself, when particularly … loud.”

Sam gave him a very startled look. “Can’t answer prayers if you can’t hear them, Sam.”

“Oh, right. So you heard the, uh, conversation?”

“Sam, I have been trying and failing to tune Dean out and give him his privacy for a very long time. Unfortunately his thoughts are so vivid that it is akin to shouting, impossible to do so. Also, you do happen to be, um, correct, in your assumptions.”

“My assumptions?”

“About me, my…”

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, I’m a little too tired. Wait…” Sam trailed off, confused. “If you know how Dean feels, and you feel the same way, then why…?” He let the sentence trail off into nothing, open ended and obvious.

Castiel opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, evidently trying to find the words to explain. “Dean is  _ very _ … experienced,” he began awkwardly, “whereas I am, well…”

“Not,” Sam finished for him. Cas nodded, his cheeks taking on a pink hue. “So you’re feeling… what? Intimidated? Embarrassed? Inadequate?” Sam patted the couch cushion next to him. “Come here and talk, Cas.”

Castiel did as Sam asked, blush still showing in his cheeks. “A combination, I think,” he began to answer. “As well as… Apprehensive, perhaps? As I’ve explained before, we are not meant to feel emotions. The fact that I feel them at all is incredibly foreign, and at times unnerving. So there is a certain fear, shall we say, of how much it would increase those emotions if I were to engage in… physical intimacy.”

“You know, if you just talk to him about it I know he’ll understand. He doesn’t just see you as a notch in the bedpost Cas. He _loves_ you. Hell, if you can sober him up with your healing… whatever, you could go talk to him now.”

“I wouldn’t want to disturb him,” Cas said quietly, clearly still intimidated.

“Pretty sure you’d make his day, man. He’s had quite a bit to drink, but if healing includes being drunk, then by all means go on. You have nothing to worry about.”

  
  


Bolstered by Sam’s words, yet still nervous, Cas slowly made his way down the hall to Dean’s bedroom door. With his heart pounding in his chest, making his pulse thunder in his ears, he knocked quietly on Dean’s door, half hoping he would already be asleep.

Whether fortunately or not, Dean was awake and answered Castiel’s knock, opening the door slowly to reveal himself in only his underwear, triggering a rush of heat under the skin of his neck as he pulled his eyes up to Dean’s face. 

  
“Like what you see?” Dean asked slowly, voice right on the edge of slurring from the alcohol in his blood. He understood what Sam had meant. Hesitantly, he reached out and grasped Dean’s shoulder, allowing some of his power, his light, to flow out of his palm and into the other man’s body. Cas could feel the dulling effect of the alcohol leave Dean’s blood, watched his eyes clear as he noticed he was very suddenly sober.

“Uh… Cas? I spent hours getting drunk and you just got rid of it.”

“Yes, I did. I would… like to talk to you,” he began hesitantly, “and it would be remarkably immoral of me to do so while you were intoxicated.”

“And it couldn’t wait until I was sober?” Castiel simply raised an eyebrow, the gesture holding a silent question which Dean clearly received. “Okay, good point,” Dean conceded. “Come on in then,” and with that he turned and paced slowly back into the room, leaving the door ajar for Cas to follow him.

“I don’t really know how to… I caught something Sam had been thinking about me, and it led to a conversation. He told me I should come and talk to you.”

“Okay, so what was the conversation about?”

“Sam wondered why…” Castiel paused as he felt blood rush to color his cheeks. He sucked in a breath, let it out in a hard exhale, and pushed the words out before he could stop himself again. “He wondered why I don’t act on my attraction to you when I know that it is mutual.” 

“Wait, how do you-” Dean trailed off, clearly caught between confusion and embarrassment.

“Remember how I hear you when you pray to me or call out to me, even when I am thousands of miles away?” Dean nodded slowly, a tinge of pink beginning to color his own cheeks. “You don’t have to be consciously willing me to hear you. If you say or think my name, no matter the context, I hear it. Or rather, sense it.”

For what it was worth, Dean looked as embarrassed as he felt, which put him slightly more at ease.

“I guess that brings us up to what your answer was?” Dean led in hopefully, clearly trying to get off the implied topic of his vulgar, detailed fantasies.

“I told him that the vast difference in our experiences, shall we say, is very intimidating. There is a distinct fear of being inadequate, or my lack of knowledge causing frustration. I am also afraid that the emotions would overwhelm me. I am still getting used to feeling them at all, at times I forget how to handle them, so the idea of being so intimate with someone I love…” His voice quieted at the end, unsure despite Sam's assurances.

“So, in a nutshell, you want to have sex with me, but you’re terrified of being the stereotypical blushing, crying virgin and making a fool out of yourself?”

“Minus the fact that I am not technically a virgin, in the most literal of senses, that is correct,” Cas replied quietly, unable to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks again. “When I told Sam as much, he insisted that I come talk to you, that you would understand…”

Dean must have seen how timid and uncertain he was, because when he stepped closer it was slow, cautious. Dean held out his arms in invitation, clearly waiting for Cas to take the step forward into them. “I do, Cas,” he assured as Castiel stepped within the reach of his arms. “We’ll take it slow, you tell me if something is too much. You aren’t some random skirt I never learned the name of, okay? I…” Dean swallowed thickly, “I love you.” 

The words came out quickly, stuttered, barely audible with eyes cut over his shoulder, and Castiel knew it was because the other man did not usually acknowledge or voice his emotions. In response, he took the final step that put him within the coveted embrace of Dean’s arms. His heart was pounding in his chest, so hard that he was surprised it couldn’t be heard. 

Dean must have realized his uncertainty, judging by the quirk of a smile that graced his lips as he gently guided Cas’s hands to rest atop his hips. The feel of Dean’s soft skin underneath his own had all of his attention, and he caressed it gently with his thumbs.

He felt Dean wrap one arm gently around his waist, tugging him closer until he could feel the firm expanse of Dean’s chest against his own. Dean’s other hand came up, index finger fitting underneath Castiel’s chin and the pad of his thumb resting where the top of his chin dipped to meet his lower lip.

Dean tipped his face up slowly, and when their eyes met he felt the breath leave his lungs, being replaced by a strange sensation of something coiling tight within his chest. As Dean leaned in closer, Cas felt his eyelids flutter closed. The moment in between his eyes closing and feeling the first brush of Dean’s lips on his seemed to span years, but when they did it felt like they were sending tiny shockwaves throughout his bloodstream.

Dean’s lips parted slightly, just enough to capture Castiel’s upper lip between them. A sound that could almost be described as a whimper made its way unbidden from the depths of his throat. His hands clenched on Dean’s hips as the rush of blood through him combined with the power of his emotions made his knees weaken and buckle.

He reached for Dean’s shoulders instinctively at the same moment that Dean’s arm tightened around his waist, suspending his drop before his knees made contact with the floor. Kiss broken, he stared up at Dean, knowing his eyes were wide and showing everything he was feeling. He felt a blush begin deep in his neck, crawling up toward his jawline and into his cheeks as he processed what had happened. 

Dean must have been able to see his distress, and simply commented, “I’ll take that as a compliment,” before bending his knees and somehow picking Cas up off the floor completely. He didn’t think to wrap his legs around Dean’s hips, they did so of their own accord, as did his arms winding around Dean’s neck. He could feel the way Dean gripped his own forearms underneath him, supporting all of Castiel’s weight without seeming to strain at all.

“You done kissing me already?” Dean taunted, a laugh glittering in his eyes. Cas’s hands wound themselves into Dean’s hair, clenching and pulling as he caught Dean’s mouth with his own once more. This time it was Dean’s turn to break the silence, with a low moan coming from deep in his throat. He felt his weight shift subtly from side to side as Dean began a slow walk forward to what Cas knew would be his bed. 

His heart thumped unevenly in anticipation when he felt Dean begin to bend over, slowly lowering them both onto the bed. It wasn’t until his back was fully on the bed that he realized he was still completely dressed, including his coat. Dean seemed to notice at the same moment he did, pulling back with a light chuckle. 

“I knew that was too perfect,” Dean commented lightly as he pulled Cas back up to a sitting position to shed his coat and jacket underneath. “That could have been in a movie, it was so smooth.” The mirth in Dean’s eyes was contagious and he couldn’t help but chuckle along with him before he was lightly pushed down to lay on his back once more. 

His knees fell apart easily, inviting Dean’s hips to settle between his thighs. One hand went underneath his head and guided them together again, while the other found the top button of his shirt and deftly slid down the row until it fell open. Together they wrestled his arms out, before tugging it free from under him and tossing it aside. Dean propped himself up and stared down at Castiel’s bare chest, rising and falling heavily with each breath he took.

Dean shifted to sit back on his heels, eyes grazing slowly over his torso to his belt, and the tented fabric of his pants below. Large, calloused hands made quick work of the belt, but slowed on the button and zipper, giving away the slightest quiver that could be nerves. Then, so quickly he wasn’t sure if it had even been there, the moment passed and those hands grasped his waistband, tugging his pants and underwear down his legs in one movement. He felt his erection bob as the hem caught briefly on the head, making his eyes flutter closed momentarily. When they reopened he was naked before Dean, whose eyes were full of lust as they raked over him, seeming to memorize every inch of his body. The attention made him flush a deep red, and the sudden revelation that Dean had shed his own boxers somewhere in the last minute or two sent an intense throb up through his dick, making his hips twitch involuntarily.

The slight movement drew Dean’s eyes, and his hands caressed Cas’s thighs gently, seeming to revel in the sight of his exposed flesh. Their eyes met as Dean lowered himself, clearly waiting for any small sign of protest, of which there was none. He was lost as to what Dean’s intentions were, nothing his brief encounter with the reaper included her head anywhere near the level of his hips. One of the hands caressing his thighs moved upward to wrap around the base, and the sensation of another’s hand on him was overwhelming in its novelty.  His eyes closed and his neck arched back slightly, forgetting momentarily his curiosity about what Dean had been doing. 

Out of nowhere he felt an incredibly soft, wet heat engulf the head, making him gasp as the sensation lowered down the shaft before retreating back toward the head again. The onslaught of sensation pulled a loud moan from him, and he wrapped the sheets in his fists as he clenched them. His eyes opened just enough to see Dean’s lips wrapped around him, moving up and down ever so slowly, occasionally releasing the head only to tease it with his tongue before guiding it back into his mouth. His mouth opened around another groan, higher in pitch than before and his hips flexed upward without his permission. Dean’s hand braced on his hips told him it was expected, however, and he felt it happen again. 

The sensations racing through him told him he was already perilously close to orgasm, and he wordlessly tried to indicate his impending release to Dean, who met his eyes even with his mouth full of Castiel’s cock. A loud, guttural moan sent vibrations through him and he felt the pressure explode, tipping him over an edge he didn’t think it was possible to reach. His hands found their way into Dean’s hair as his hips arched erratically, loud cries of overwhelming pleasure flowing from his mouth. 

As he came down he began to tremble, slight at first but then taking over his entire frame as he panted for breath. 

When his eyes slid open once more, Dean was level with him once more, staring curiously into his eyes as his hand rested on Cas’s heaving chest. “Was that too much?” Dean’s voice came out worried.

“No,” Cas panted, starting to catch his breath again, “just new, and a little overpowering. There are things that humans experience that angels do not. Emotions are one of them, sexual attraction and gratification are another. Those things which we are not used to, when we experience them, are far more intense than for humans. With time and experience the effects fade, but-” 

He felt something drip onto his hip, and glanced down only to notice Dean was still painfully erect, leaking precome from the tip while he patiently listened to Cas give his long winded explanation. “Dean, I-”

Dean cut him off with a finger on his lips. “Don’t even start. I’m actually feeling pretty damn good about myself right now, even if it isn’t all my doing. I have been worse off, believe me. If you want to keep going I’d love to,” he stopped to grin down at Castiel, “but if you’re maxed out for the day then I can take care of things myself.”

Castiel was at a brief loss for words, his limited understanding of human sexuality informed him that it was bad etiquette to not bring your partner to climax as well, yet he could feel that Dean was being entirely honest with him. He bit down on his lip as he thought about it, eyes grazing up and down Dean’s body as he considered.

“Make love to me,” Castiel breathed out impulsively, “I want all of you.”

Dean rolled over him, capturing him with a heated kiss as he reached over to fumble around in the drawer of the nightstand, producing a small bottle of liquid 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked him quietly. Cas nodded, breath coming quicker as his lover poured a generous amount of the liquid over his fingers. As Dean gently spread his legs wider, pushing his heels up the bed slightly to expose him more, he let the tip of one finger slip gently inside, making him gasp a little at the bizarre sensation. The tip of that finger moved slowly inside him, relaxing the muscles enough to allow the rest to follow.

He felt Dean’s mouth find his as he closed his eyes, trying not to focus too much when the finger slipped out and was joined slowly by a second. “Relax,” Dean whispered to him. He made a conscious effort to loosen his muscles, and the tips finally pressed inside. He felt pressure against a second muscle, something his body seemed to want to resist, but he did his best to lose himself in Dean’s lips, fingers tangling into the younger man’s hair as he pulled him desperately closer. 

Both out of curiosity and to distract himself, he let one hand venture down Dean’s body to touch him in ways he had tried not to allow himself to desire. Dean’s breath hitched when Cas’s hand wrapped around him, and he gave an experimental stroke up to the head and back down again. Dean’s erection twitched in his hand and Castiel moaned softly, realizing he was hard once again as well.

Dean’s lips left his to graze the shell of his ear as he whispered, “You like that Cas?” He asked huskily, nipping the lobe of Cas’s ear before continuing. “You like having my cock in your hand?” Cas moaned louder, hand wrapping tighter. “Oh you love feeling how hard I am, don’t you? Knowing that seeing you like this makes me so fucking hard I can barely think, knowing I’m this hard for you?”

Dean had never been one for talking during sex, but not only did Cas clearly love it, it also appeared to be distracting him from the fingers slowly stretching him. He moved his two fingers side by side, which resulted in a pinched face from Cas. Dean stroked his hair with his free hand gently. 

“We might have to do this the other way around, cause I’m not sure this is gonna work without hurting you.”

All of a sudden Cas looked at him like a lightbulb had flipped on in his head, followed by a distinctly annoyed expression right after. “If I had been thinking straight,” Cas muttered, “you wouldn’t have had to spend all this time trying to do it this way.”

Dean’s brow furrowed slightly, but Cas closed his eyes and a moment later the muscles around his fingers relaxed significantly. Angel grace for the win, clearly.

“Okay I think we’re both idiots,” Dean told him with a light, happy chuckle. Castiel’s gentle laugh joined his, and it seemed only natural that their mutual laugh should lead to another kiss, to Dean’s hands framing his face as his hips settled in the cradle of his angel’s thighs. With one hand slipping between them momentarily to guide himself, Dean gently began to push inside. 

He watched Cas’s face for any hint of pain but all he saw was bliss, and the heat of the body around him combined with the man in his arms made the entire moment overpower Dean with sweet ecstasy. The head slipped in easily and he allowed the rest of his length to follow, pausing when he felt his body flush against Castiel’s. 

Dean curled one arm around the body beneath him and held him tightly, caressing his face with the other. Their kisses were slow and heated as Dean moved inside him, one hand sliding down to Cas’ hip then past to grasp his knee, pulling his legs up around his hips one at a time. Strong legs framed Dean’s hips as short, blunt nails clawed at his back, breathy moans and anciently foreign words in an alien cadence alternating their way into his ears. He could tell that Castiel was switching between languages, most of which he couldn’t identify but he recognized the familiar deep tones of Enochian, when it took a turn.

He heard his name mixed in among strange words and syllables as Castiel’s limbs tightened around him, breath quickening as he tensed beneath his lover. Dean could tell he was nearing the edge, and as he reached it his body began to give off a growing incandescent light. He squinted his eyes slightly in case he had to shut them quickly, but it turned out to not be necessary. There was a distinct rush of air around them at the moment Castiel reached his orgasm and cried out Dean’s name, the flow of otherworldly energy flowing through the angel sending him over the edge in a sudden jolt. 

Dean’s hand tightened on Cas’s hip as he came, cursing low in his throat as his head dropped to the other man’s shoulder. Shaky arms wound securely around him as he came down, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and discovered that the slight glow was still there, not just around Cas’s body but in two large swaths of area to either side. It took him longer than it should to realize that those were Castiel’s wings unfurled on either side of him, and on impulse he ducked down to kiss his angel passionately once again. 

When they broke apart the glow of his wings was still there, apparent on either side of them and much larger than Dean had expected. Curiously he reached a hand out, slowly venturing toward the place where a glow of ethereal light blurred and distorted everything around and behind it. He could almost see the floor, but the light was bending and refracting in odd directions that told all of his senses that there was something there, just beyond his brain’s ability to perceive.

Castiel noticed his diverted attention and followed his gaze. “Can you see them?” he wondered quietly.

Dean tilted his head to the side and squinted a little. “Almost, but not… not quite, I don’t think. I can see a difference, where I think they are.” His hand crossed into an area of intense heat, hot but not burning so much as glowing. Cas shivered underneath him and Dean pulled his hand back, afraid he was hurting the angel.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Cas assured him quickly. “It’s strange. Close your eyes, Dean,” he commanded. Dean did so instantly, and followed the direction of Castiel’s guiding hand. 

Without his vision to trick him, the warmth had a softness to it, and if he concentrated he thought he could feel the shape of huge feathers underneath his palm. His hand drifted farther and encountered the resistance of what was clearly the mass of the wing itself. It was still on the edge of his ability to perceive, though having his eyes closed did help. The sensation was incredible, not totally corporeal but enough that he could picture the surfaces under his hand in his mind. 

He opened his eyes again, feeling a ridiculous grin spread across his face. “That is so fucking cool, man.” Castiel’s loud, blissful laughter burst out and wrapped around them like a cocoon. Slowly, he guided Dean’s hand back to the bed, pressing the palm to his lips and kissing it softly. His eyes closed again and a look of concentration appeared across his features. 

In the next moment, they were rolling as Dean’s now soft erection slipped out, and Castiel timed himself perfectly to allow his own hips to fall between Dean’s thighs in a perfect mirror of the position they had just been in. 

Slowly the room around them blurred away, replaced almost entirely by that same glow that Dean now knew was Castiel’s wings wrapped around them, shrouding them from the plain room around. This time it was Cas’s hand that drifted between them, fingers pressing against Dean’s flesh and allowing the muscles to relax instantly under the power from his fingertips. He held his hand out, and liquid appeared pooled in the palm, which he then coated himself with before taking his turn to guide himself slowly into Dean’s body.

Where Dean was slow and sweet, making love to Cas with the reverence an angel deserved for his first time, Castiel gripped his hips and snapped them forward firmly, capturing Dean’s mouth in a searing kiss as his hands left bruises along his hips and thighs. The pair were ensconced in the darkened glow of Castiel’s wings that shut them away from all but themselves, and Castiel’s deep voice in Dean’s ear saying who knew what as he laid claim to every inch of Dean’s body.

He felt his second climax throughout his body as he crested, hands grasping desperately at Castiel’s arms as the other’s head fell back with a groan as he released deep inside Dean’s body.

Cas’s deep voice spoke quietly, yet reverently in his ear as they both caught their breath. “Now I am yours, and you, Dean Winchester, are mine.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please leave me comments below! I love them and they help me improve.
> 
> [Title song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nIOx-ezlzA).
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/love-u-always-mom).


End file.
